


Luna's Dragon

by AwakeningSun (SecretSodaPen), SecretSodaPen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSodaPen/pseuds/AwakeningSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSodaPen/pseuds/SecretSodaPen
Summary: 1000 word fanfiction challenge: Harry Potter fanfic1,190 words





	Luna's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreveralice97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/gifts).



> Pair: Luna Draco  
> Object: hair clip  
> Color: silver  
> Quote: "You have a fairy in your hair"  
> 1000 words min

Luna sighed in frusteration as she searched yet another book for information on the wolfsbane potion. The seventh year blonde groaned. "This sucks," she mumbled to herself. "How am I supposed to finish this essay if I can't find a good resource?" "Did you try asking Professor Snape?" A snarky voice startled the young girl. "By the way, you've got a fairy in your hair." "Thanks for telling me," the moon named girl replied. "And, I already tried. He wouldn't explains it to me. Thinks I as a Ravenclaw should already know." "It's just his high standards, Lovegood. Snape's always like that." Luna nodded and turned back to her books. What if I helped you?" Draco asked. "That'd be nice, but wouldn't Harry be jealous? I mean, I know he likes you." "He can get over himself, Luna. I don't like him like that. I like you." "D...Draco.... What? Why's you like me? After all, I am just a loony freak to you, aren't I?" "No.. I never thought of you like that, Luna. That was all a pretense for my father and the other Slytherins. I do like you, Luna." "I like you too, Draco." Draco's grey eyes turned to the fairy in Luna's hair. "You know what's funny? Your fairy is the one of my house's colors. Not the green one. The shiny one. It's actually very pretty in your hair, Luna.c "Thanks. It was a gift from my mom back when I was about five. Mom gave it to me before she died. I wear it everyday." Luna checked the time with her wand. “It's almost cerfew. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.” Luna stood and put her books into her bag and walked out of the library, toward her common room. The next morning, Luna woke from a nightmare. She shook as she got ready for classes. Luna walked by herself to Potions class. Of course she got the usual sneer from the potions master, but she ignored it. “pass your homework to the front,” Snape drawled. The class did as they were told, all except Luna. She raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. “What is it, Miss Lovegood?” the teacher asked annoyed. “I didn't understand the homework, sir. I searched the library and all the notes we took in class, but no relevant information was good enough for the essay. I was wondering, sir, if you'd explain it a bit more, please.” Snape looked irritatedly at the blonde girl. “Seriously? We just went over this. Even a first grade dunderhead could do this assignment.” “I know that, sir. But none of the information was good enough for the paper.” “very well. I'll explain it again.” With that, a lecture on Wolfsbane was started yet again. At the end of class, Luna stayed behind. “May I help you?” the professor sneered. “yes sir. I'm, I have a question. Is it possible to make the potion not only help said werewolf keep their mind, but also lessen the pain of the transformation?” “I'm not too sure, Lovegood. I'm researching that myself.” “thank you sir.” Luna nodded as she bid the professor good evening. She walked up to her next class, which was Transfiguraton with Slytherins. Luna sat in an empty seat in the back of the classroom. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice. “hey Luna. I see you're wearing the fairy again.” “sure am.” “Looks nice.” Draco smiled and kissed the top of Luna’s forehead. “Thanks Drac.” Luna noticed the whole class looking at the two of them. “what?” she asked annoyed at the staring. “not what you expected?” “just ignore them, Luna.” The blonde girl nodded and faced the front as Prof. M started roll call. After class, Luna and Draco walked to the Great Gall together, hand in hand. “my table or yours?” Draco asked. “I dunno. How bout mine.” Luna touched her fairy clip. “You know, Luna, I do like your clip. I like it when you have a fairy in your hair. It makes you even more beautiful.” The whole hall went silent at those words. “We knew it!” the redheaded twins cried out from the Gryffindor table. “We ship it!!” “ugh. This isn't an anime,” Hermione groaned. “what's an anime?” George asked confused. “An Asian type cartoon thingy. It's really popular over there.” “oh. Is it played on those Fellyvisions?” Fred asked. “Televisions, and sometimes,” Hermione explained. Luna laughed and turned her attention back to her new boyfriend. “Those Weasleys are so weird,” Luna said. “That's coming from you… the known weird one.” “I'm not that weird.. am I?” “You are. But it's not a bad thing. Your weirdness makes you even more adorable.” “thank you, Draco.” Luna reached her face up and pecked Draco on the lips. “You know, my favorite animal has always been a dragon.. And I'm dating a dragon. Isn't that ironic?” “Not really. Dragon's only the english version of Draco.” “I know that.” “I just like sharing that with everyone,” Draco mumbled. “my mom calls me he little Dragon. Has since I was born.” “Mmm. My dad calls me his night star. You know, cause Luna means night in Latin. I like it.” “it suits you, Luna. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself.” “Thanks Drac.” Luna reached over toward the platter of fried chicken. “want some?” “Nah. I can't have chicken. Highly allergic to bird meats. I can have beef and pork though.” “That sucks. I'm allergic to all types of nuts and mushrooms.” “Mmm. Mushrooms are nasty anyway,” Draco mumbled. “I wouldn't know. Haven't had a mushroom since first year. It was in a soup I ate, but I didn't notice immediately until i almost stopped breathing. Had to see Madam Pomfrey about it.it makes my face swell up and my throat to slowly close. Horrible experience.” “Mmm. That's how it is for me when I eat chicken. Except vomiting too. I know Potter is allergic to nuts and is lactose intolerant. I hate milk. It tastes like dirty sock to me, kinda like that Skela-grow stuff that Pomfrey uses.” “That's gross. I love milk, but just the sound of how you describe it is sounding disgusting.” “You know, Luna, you're not as.. er… stuck in your fantasy as you were last year.” “I know. I mean, I still believe in those wacksperts and I see them still, but people called me weird for mentioning it, so I just stopped talking about it. I can't help if I see things normal people don't. My mom used to say it was a gift, you know. To he able to see what others can't. I mean, muggles believe in atoms and cells. So why can't what I see be real? You just can't see them with a naked eye.” “I see your point,” Draco said. “Muggles are strange, but that does make sense.” “yeah.. I know.” “you're not weird or crazy for believing in the impossible, Luna. It's what makes you unique. Honestly, I think your uniqueness makes you even more beautiful.” “thank you, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, Beth. Took me a while, but I finally did it. Probably not as good as yours, but I tried. Hope you like it.


End file.
